disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 124
Plot Summary It's Sesame Street week in the Muppet Theater and their guest star, Bill Hader is super thrilled to see Ernie, Bert, Elmo, Grover, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count Von Count, Farley, Mr. Johnson, Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Gladys, Telly, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Wolfgang, Herry, Snuffy, Guy Smiley, Hoots, Sonny Friendly, Abby Cadabby, Rosita, Julia and Rudy visiting them. Cold Opening * Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Bill Hader's dressing room door 5 times and tells him 23 2nds 'til curtain and Bill agrees to do the show with them. Scooter also tells him that it's Sesame Street week and he's got visitors showing up. Ernie, Bert, Elmo, Grover, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count Von Count, Farley, Mr. Johnson, Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Gladys, Telly, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Wolfgang, Herry, Snuffy, Guy Smiley, Hoots, Sonny Friendly, Abby, Rosita, Julia and Rudy show up in Bill's dressing room as well. * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a rubber ducky squeaking * Opening musical number: Ernie, Zoe, Herry, Count Von Count, Sonny Friendly and Miss Piggy sing Goodbye, Fly. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he got rid of a lot of house flies by using a super big fly swatter and Statler comments to Waldorf that he exterminated pesky cockroaches himself. * Bear on Patrol sketch number: Cookie Monster is framed for stealing a cookie jar from the display window, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it. * Statler comments to Waldorf that Cookie Monster sure likes eating almost everything and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's sure got a stomach of steel. * Pigs in Space sketch number: Bill/Commander Ozker tells Link Hogthrob, 1st Mate Piggy and Dr. Strangepork about a space monster invasion and Fozzie/the Space Monster shows up and Dr. Strangepork gets rid of it with the Dart-Gun 300. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he sure hopes no space monsters come to take him away and Statler comments to Waldorf that he sure hopes he doesn't get hit in his chest by an asteroid. * The Swedish Chef sketch number: Ultimate tuna fish burger * Statler comments to Waldorf that he once went fishing for a super big swordfish and Waldorf comments to Statler that he went lobster catching himself. * Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Count Von Count as the patient *Waldorf comments to Statler that Count Von Count has counted so many aches and pains in his arms and elbows and Statler comments to Waldorf that Count Von Count should count his pain killer pills. *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports about a swarm of killer bees and when the killer bees come flying around, the Newsman ducks right down underneath his desk to avoid getting stung by them. *Statler comments to Waldorf that he avoided getting stung by killer bees in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he avoided getting stung by scorpions. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: the Hypno-Matic 800, but when Beaker puts the helmet right on his head and Bunsen pulls down the lever, Beaker's now hypnotized into a dancing disco man, which causes him to faint right on the floor. *Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to be hypnotized into thinking he was cutting the grass and mowing the lawn and Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to be hypnotized into thinking he was plowing the super big snowy fields. *Closing Musical Number: Ernie, Bert, Grover, Big Bird, Count Von Count, Herry and Cookie Monster sing I Don't Wanna Live on the Moon * Waldorf comments to Statler that he wishes he could go right up to the moon or go right out to sea and Statler comments to Waldorf that it's a super good idea, that way, they won't be bored stiff in this entire theater. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Dr. Strangepork, Farley, Count Von Count, Murray, Biff and Mr. Johnson (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot and Waldorf (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth (voices) * Peter Linz as Ernie, Walter, Herry, Rizzo, Bean and Statler (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Sonny Friendly, Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Humphrey, Cookie Monster, Sully, Don Music, Forgetful Jones and Placido Flamingo (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter, Prairie Dawn and Curly Bear (voices) * Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe and Gladys (voices) * Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Hoots and Wolfgang (voices) * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita (voice) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby (voice) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Snuffy and the talking Tuna Fish Burger (voices) * Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show/''Episode 124 transcript Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show